


【带卡】Sodom（上）

by Qiumis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiumis/pseuds/Qiumis
Summary: 迷之土×迷之卡





	【带卡】Sodom（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 迷之土×迷之卡

1 眼泪

卡卡西已经能确信，带土有病。

在他们再次倒向床面时，屋子目光所及处，家具表面都津吊着丝一样的黏液，透明和白色通常混淆到一起，算上现在床上的这一次，带土已经是第四次换地方了，是换地方的次数，并不是卡卡西高潮的次数，他的力气只够将手指嵌入床单，以免带土将自己顶落掉地，而腰间的枕头则帮他把下身尽可能多且便利的呈现在带土眼前。

带土不止一次在两人做爱时来回切换自己的人格，这种感觉虽然在精神上给了卡卡西某种背德的快感，可每次事后他都觉得自己吃了莫大的亏，他无法像带土一样在一次抽插的活塞运动中，同时满足两个灵魂。

“并且那是个永不满足的变态！”卡卡西想到这里咬紧了攥于牙齿间的烟头。怎么看来，他就像个从两边取益的投机份子，因为除去卡卡西这间夹塞在闹市街区的木板房外，每个他提起裤子迈出的灰蒙清晨中，还有个对他关怀备至的“父亲”在等他回家。

这似乎也是导致带土分裂出两个人格的主要原因，他在卡卡西面前总是阴沉强悍，通常他们在一起除了做爱外也无其他事情可以消遣，他盯着他一会便目露凶光，凶光中流动着赤裸色情，难免让卡卡西在被操到昏沉时看着面前的脸联想，当他变成嬉笑的小绵羊，滚上他父亲柔软光滑的床榻上时，是什么模样。

也就是在卡卡西被压于他身下问出这句话时，他看见带土面部肌肉明显扭曲了，他几乎用全力挤揉他，也包括刚才还在他屁股里窜动火辣的阴茎。卡卡西沉闷吼叫一声便再也发不出声音了，带土的力道几乎压断他肋骨，但等缺氧使大脑进入迷蒙状态时，他开始感受到一种奇特的飘忽感，那根冒着热气的东西连同囊袋都在企图一同钻进他下身那个狭窄又深邃的洞里，他感觉自己像漂浮在阴霾的云层之中，雷电穿过头骨直接击中大脑，他不自觉颤抖扭动起来，几近晕厥的快感让他不停掉眼泪。

 

事实是带土仅长久保持着一种进入的状态，当他喘着气放开他时，卡卡西已经射了出来。那些纯粹的白色粘液现在附着在带土的肚子上，让它看起来像抹了蜜糖般亮晶晶的丰满。那时他即透过带土嘴角玩味的笑容中窥得一片更为宽广的领域，即使黑色瞳孔令它看起来与地狱无差。

 

那次偶然得到的窒息体验让卡卡西开始乐忠于在做爱时出言不逊，他也不知道哪句话会触及带土纤弱的神经，那种对接下来不知何时会掉落的惊喜期待令他兴奋的滔滔不绝，带土粗暴游走在他身体四肢间的手掌一样无预料的加重力道，引出他或痛或愉悦的尖叫。

暴力作为情趣在从前的性事中总扮演着烘托角色，从未超过性爱本身而跃居过主导，而在一次酒后斗殴中，带土在窗外路灯熄灭后突然拽着卡卡西从沙发快速移动到浴室，他一边用冷水淋着卡卡西，一边在后疯狂操他，直到水温接近滚烫他仍未打算放手。卡卡西冒着胳膊被扭脱臼的风险，将一旁的烟灰缸砸在他脑袋上。几乎是带土额头的血滴落在卡卡西背部皮肤瞬间，他感觉他释放在自己体内，持久且有力的，途中带土还不断往深处挤压过两次，卡卡西觉得如果不是射精停止，他大概会从中间被撕裂成两半。

随后带土抱着他坐在浴缸中哭了整晚。

 

 

2 指甲

他们第一次做爱是狼狈掉落的第一个意外。

酒吧幽深的小巷内，他脱落到脚踝的裤子几次险些绊倒他。

面前人的口腔中铺散浓重的酒精味，同时卡卡西昏沉的大脑稍身体后知后觉的感到下身肆虐进出的手指成功愉悦了他。

周边只有沾满呕吐物与苔藓的墙壁，他被抵上墙面时脑袋摔出清脆撞击，他几乎是半晕厥的意识被一下撑到极限。随后陆续发出的声音便复杂且高亢起来，他软塌的身体搭在男人手臂上不停摆动，没经多久，温热精液便喷射到漆黑湿滑的墙面。而体内那根棒子的主人显然不准备就此放过他。

他被放在角落堆积的杂物上，气味闻起来像潮湿的木板废材。他上身耸动其上，两半屁股被积水弄的湿沥沥的，男人两只手分别托住它们，正快速拉着那两团白肉，以及中间鲜红的小孔撞向自己的凸起。卡卡西听见水声，像从屋檐高处滴落，从他与这位酒吧里见过几面的男人连接处滴落，还听见自己试图嵌入木板的指甲发出划挠的咯咯声，他断续的低吟，男人一点停下的意思也没有。那些略带哭腔的推搡好像给了男人另一种力量，他用力掐住卡卡西大腿内侧，将它们分的更开，凶猛直接满含杀意的操干。

卡卡西觉得自己可能主动招惹了一个强奸犯，而他所做的不过是请角落的客人喝了几杯酒而已。

 

隔壁窗户内发出抗议的咒骂时，男人已经由抓着他的屁股改为半身全部压上他的身体，卡卡西不时被抬起腰，而就听见的来说，身下层层堆叠的木板发出的声音更为猖獗。考虑居民们的抗议，男人被迫吻上他的嘴，卡卡西觉得他不情愿的，因为那是他在丧失意识前的第一个亲吻。

他的手掐着他瘦削的脸蛋，身下是临近结束前的奔走。卡卡西控痉挛下再次射精，精液稀薄的落入地面难以辨认，男人射在他体内时他小腹像酗酒后般鼓胀。

开过巷口的车灯在男人脸上一闪而过，照亮他一直用黑发遮挡的半张脸，伤痕的沟壑阴影一圈圈扩散开，在蔓延至一半处消迹了，屋檐滴水顺着他头发滴答不停，在他抽出卡卡西身体时，大股液体流出带来的失禁错觉令卡卡西感到少有的难堪。他从未被谁操弄成过这样，毫无还手之力。它们流淌了很久，随他起身的动作不断外涌，男人暗压着嗓音对他说“别管它们，让它们流干净。”剩余的时间他便继续卡着卡卡西的脸颊接吻，卡卡西被迫张着嘴，嵌入皮肤的手指让他感觉细小又尖锐的刺疼。

 

随后几周的时间卡卡西都沉溺在一种对自身的精神掌掴中，那个男人之前每天准时出现在他酒吧的角落，他从不亲近周边穿着暴露的MB，也不理会寂寞老女人的撩骚，只在任何卡卡西巡视场内时投以忠诚而渴求的目光。他常穿着一件立领风衣，既是屋内也不曾摘下围巾，最开始时卡卡西根据他的长发判断他可能是个0，而当他接过他递过去的酒杯时卡卡西便通过他压在自己手上的指头断定，这是个强壮的男人，他隔着卡卡西的手，也能将他手中的厚底玻璃杯捏个粉碎。

而在那一夜以后，他便如所有一夜情的男人一样消失了，酒吧角落中换上了形形色色招摇猎艳的药鬼，每次卡卡西在他们萎靡笑脸后都能隐约窥见被车灯照亮的半张脸，它一闪而过，却令他想起家中的床铺。

卡卡西坐在吧内的高脚凳上，伸手摩挲着自己脸上浅薄的一道刀疤，它几乎与卡卡西白皙肤色融为一体，手指通过抚摸不断回味那张脸带给他的冲击力，还有在他卡住他下颌时那种不寻常的细微刺痛。

 

今天他延迟了酒吧关门的时间，苦于周旋在几位老主顾之间，来到这里的人都在端着一杯酒寻找将其喝掉的人，那是彼此心照不宣的暗号，杯底粉红色药丸在溶解期间会发出迷人的玫瑰花香味。

他们中有的人不时将酒隔着窄窄吧台推到卡卡西面前，这次他们似乎商量好了，并且在卡卡西试图搅浑水时明确提出，希望他能和他们一起过一晚。

卡卡西将喝到口中的酒吐回杯子里，认真澄清“先生，我是个男同性恋，但并不是男群交恋。”

他们商量了很久，最终，卡卡西承诺会在以后他们继续光临的日子里为他们找到爱好相投的可爱男孩而和解。那时酒吧里只剩几个人了，他们今晚没能找到心仪对象，可卡卡西不能让他们在这里买醉到天亮。他在卫生间内赶出一对正交流甚欢的客人，这种事进行到一半确实很难戛然而止，卡卡西用垃圾桶抵住卫生间的门，自己坐在洗手池上等着他们结束。在卡卡西友好克制的礼貌笑容下，大概几十秒他们两人拉着手冲出酒吧大门。

 

那个躲在角落的黑影吓了卡卡西一跳，酒吧内大多的照明灯都关上了，黑色外套几乎将他完全隐匿在黑暗中，卡卡西于静谧空气中听到轻微的咔咔声，他以为巷子里的老鼠窜了进来，于是拿着扫帚弯身找寻着声音来源，男人露出藏在帽子中的整张脸，死死盯着他。

长发不见了，但因此暴露出的疤痕让卡卡西一瞬即认出他来。

“你在干什么？吓我一跳！酒吧已经关门了。”

“我来了两个小时。”他低下头，好像不愿多说话。

“你说什么？”卡卡西凑近问到。

“我来了两个小时……”他将手放在自己嘴边，咔咔的声音，他在啃指甲。极近的距离内卡卡西看见有的指头已经啃啮到边缘，被口水浸软的皮肤透出血红。

他猛然抬头拉过卡卡西的手，尖锐指甲边缘划过皮肤让他回忆起那晚刺扎脸肉的奇妙感觉。

他用卡卡西的手捏住裤子里的东西，卡卡西能感觉它的硬度。

“它硬挺挺的藏了两个小时”他说。

卡卡西将手抽回来，他施加的力道，好像要透过卡卡西的手将它捏碎

“有病！”

卡卡西恼火的拎着扫把走回吧台前，眼睛扫过狼藉一片的桌面，之前那杯酒静置在原处，他还没来得及将它倒掉

他拿过酒杯仰头喝下，抿着嘴唇直至从中感到浓郁的玫瑰花香甜。

他转头看向他问到“你叫什么名字。”

 

 

3 痕迹

他们在堆满啤酒瓶的库房做爱，门外忽远忽近的脚步声让卡卡西比平时更敏感且多汁起来。带土醉了，掐在他腰上的手里还捏着半瓶酒。晃荡而出的泡沫沾在面前光洁的背上，顺着身体向下流淌。

条缝中露着灯光的木门锁坏了很久，只要有阵稍大的风就能吹开它，但从进门到现在他都没机会说出来。

这是场即兴表演，带土为了预防他反抗和大叫用上了捆绑啤酒箱的粗劣麻绳和平时打扫的破抹布。现在卡卡西口中满是沉积的灰尘味儿。带土在他喉咙发出的呜咽声变大时停下，口中的酒还没咽下便感觉那个已被操到松弛的小嘴咬紧了他。

 

卡卡西并非是不愿意的，只是他现在说不出来。

 

带土的手在卡卡西湿淋淋的腿间揉捏，嫩白的腿根紫红一片，他在卡卡西停止颤抖时猛然加重力道，让他保持一种持续的紧绷状态站立着，从这个角度看过去，他因汗水垂坠的银色头发甩动的格外煽情。

卡卡西爬靠在手臂间喘息，带土从后抬高他的腰，让他翘着屁股继续接受撞击，他的双脚不时因拖拉离开地面，双腿酸软的仿佛踩入泥沼里。

他听见酒瓶摔落在脚边的声音，带土喉咙里发出愉悦的低吼声。

 

短暂停歇使卡卡西得以探身向前将那块破抹布拽出，喉咙和口腔都干裂的像要燃起火来。

他转头看身后等待的带土，他正专心的等自己的老二再次硬起来。

“在那以前，给我瓶酒。”

带土走向不远处的酒箱，沿路踢开的空瓶子发出乒乓撞击声，低矮的黄灯泡照过带土全身，麦色皮肤和滚动其下的肌肉将汗液顶撞的到处都是。卡卡西清晰看见在带土咬开瓶盖时，他两腿间的东西正快速苏醒过来。

带土仰头喝下一口酒，洒落的液体落在仰起的阴茎上，摔出泡沫，几乎瞬间蒸发。

他开始啃咬手腕上的麻绳，绳子里透着陈旧的麦芽精味。

 

带土拉起卡卡西的脸，将酒瓶子塞进他嘴里。这样喝啤酒显然是容易呛到的，倒立酒瓶内液面逐渐下降时他看了卡卡西手腕上的绳子一眼，随后拿出酒瓶问他“咬开了绳子你准备去哪？你现在这样。”

卡卡西一边暗里使劲一边强装镇静的说“我手腕要断了。”带土眯成缝的眼睛中渐蓬起危险烟雾。不是将他绑起来时的那种危险，他好像被激怒了。

而在卡卡西几乎失声尖叫的瞬间，那块破抹布重新被塞回口中，他来回窜动着身体，脑袋和手掌不时撞向墙面。

带土在一边看他快弯成一张弓的腰线不时舔着嘴。

泡沫不断伴随酒精灌浇在卡卡西肠道内，带土正用酒瓶子操他。而随着啤酒滋润，卡卡西却觉得肠道愈发灼热和干燥起来。他逐渐昏沉意识中唯一庆幸的是那瓶酒并没剩多少。

“我检查过，瓶口没有破损。”带土停下，用手指敲着啤酒瓶的厚厚玻璃底面“相比起来，你更喜欢哪一样？”

一下下敲击通过酒身准确传达到敏感的肠壁，他拽出卡卡西口中的布，再次问“是喜欢我还是只要是根棒子就行？”

卡卡西咽下一口混杂灰尘的唾沫“带土，解开我。”

带土站在一旁并未行动，眼神渐渐冷却。

卡卡西出了一口气，继续说“拜托，一只手就好。”

带土沉默的伸出手帮他拽扯着手腕的绳索，鲜红色勒痕看起来像故意纹上去的手镯。

卡卡西抽出手的瞬间即朝着带土的脸挥上一拳，力道十分孱弱的一拳，带土只微微皱眉而后继续看他。那时他想，绳子解开了，可能卡卡西就要走了。所以在卡卡西慢慢将瓶子从自己身后拉出时，他一点忙也没帮上。

酒瓶落地即和其他瓶子碎片变成一样，卡卡西终于得以背靠墙面休息。他能感到胃里的啤酒还未完全暖化，而通过肠道吸收的酒精此刻已经冲上他脑袋，恍惚中他迟缓的听见自己口齿不清的把“带土”说成了在“在土”，把“我更喜欢你”说成了“诶哎喜罕哩”。

逗得两人一起大笑。

带土重新将他抱起，毫不体恤的带着他往墙上猛撞，卡卡西觉得自己才是该发酒疯的那一个，于是张嘴朝着带土肩膀狠狠咬下一口。

希望这个缺口能足够深，要知道他觉得那些伤疤是如此荣耀，最好能感染，令他因这次即兴发挥而卸去一条胳膊，那样才足够深刻。

 

 

 

4 阿飞

卡卡西希望今天带土只是在这里安静坐着就好，那天被从下面灌了啤酒后他刻意给库房换上新锁。他站在吧台内偶尔应付寻着他味道而来的男人，当着他们的面把胃药一次次喂进嘴里，顺带推开递到面前的酒，他已经快吃光手上的药丸，心里暗暗希望药物中毒这一说只是罕见的传言而已。

带土踏入门便被他捉到自己对面落座，那情景给了人们他其实一直在等待他的到来的感觉。识趣者默默走开，还不忘拿走之前递给卡卡西的酒杯。

他们在昏黄灯光下坐着，久久沉默。卡卡西应对他人信手拈来的玩笑和调侃在带土面前无一不石沉大海。除去做爱，他真的是个很沉闷的男人。

卡卡西无聊的将眼睛投入大厅内来回扫视，一个老男人将手伸入一位年轻男孩低垮的裤腰中，男孩几乎立刻就瘫软了。那老男人年轻时一定是位技艺高深的扒手……他继续移动目光，可他只想起带土在做爱时的模样。

他清清嗓音，在顺手拿起一杯酒时又放下，转而给自己倒了杯白水皱着眉喝着。

“今天不行，酒吧再不正常营业我就要睡大街了。”卡卡西说到。

带土脱口而出“住我那里。”

“什么？”卡卡西险些呛到“这没必要。”

“那个老头快死了。”他说出这话时，眼中激荡着兴奋的熔浆。

卡卡西冷笑一声，他知道在这个城市里，一个如带土年轻力壮的男人被一个年老的男人包养并不是什么新鲜事，他可能不会操他，或许只是喜欢闻嗅年轻肉体散发的香气而已。在此之前他已经从其他途径隐隐知道带土口中的老头是谁。

带土用手揉搓着头发，卡卡西看不到他的脸，在他以为这次谈话又结束时带土仰起头，拿过他手中的白水喝下，卡卡西觉得有些奇怪，他为什么不喝酒。

“今天你和我回家吧，你从来没有去过我家。”带土瞪大双眼，眼色焕然一新，透亮清明。

他迟疑一会，没等卡卡西有所反应继续说“去吧，你就会知道我没有说谎，我带你去看父亲。他很早就想见你了，可他不能走出屋子。”

“今天，今天是我的生日，你和我一起过吧，卡卡西，好吗，求你了。”带土将他的手拉至面前，卡卡西以为他要咬他，但他却将半张脸依偎而上，央求的语气后像在轻轻抽泣。

他他妈的是吃错药了？

卡卡西厌恶他滴落在自己手背上的眼泪。

“带土，我说带土，你先放开，我还在工作。”

带土完全不为所动，抓着他的手牢牢抱紧在怀中，纵情又放肆的往上蹭着鼻涕。

操，真是恶心。卡卡西听见自己齿间发出的咯咯声。

“和我一起过生日吧。”带土再次重复，抬起的脸上有半边亮晶晶的。

卡卡西连忙拿起一旁的抹布帮他擦着，隔着两个座位的男人已经开始不顾眼前男孩儿即将喝醉的求助眼神，转而玩味的看着他们。

卡卡西不想让人觉得，他已经开始有了勾搭残障人士的爱好

“你先放开我，带土，至少你得等营业时间过去，还有这么多人，先放开好吗。”卡卡西凑上前压低声音说着，语气让他自己也跟着反胃，他像真的在哄一个孩子，最多不超过初中毕业。

“那你是答应了？”

卡卡西用一声咳嗽代替了回答，趁机迅速将手抽回，在吧台背面倒着伏特加清洗鼻涕。他想可能会有什么意外，如果今天有人药性发作要占用酒吧厕所，或者有落单的酒鬼醉倒在酒吧内，那他就放任他们到天亮。

从某个方面来说，他并不想与带土进化成为某种复杂的关系，抛去他在性事方面确实深得他心外，他甚至没想过多问一句无关话题，比如他那个老头会不会在某天派人将他暗杀在阴湿腐臭的小巷子里。

 

卡卡西最终还是站在了一扇涂着红漆的铁门外，带土在计程车内就将手伸入了他的裤子，为了不引起司机注意，他只能开着窗户，不时将头伸出车窗外。所以现在无论是他的老二还是后面的洞口，都好像已经准备就绪。带土像没事发生一样推开门拉着他向门内走去。

 

他很不对劲，从刚才到现在，他至少说了比平时加起来三倍还多的话，但内容只是单一的围绕着 他很高兴卡卡西能来他家做客，今天是他的生日，还有，那个老头子要死了。

这是个极其丧失理智的决定，卡卡西想那个有包养男人爱好的老男人，能培养出带土这样男人的老男人，一定在某些方面有着不齿的变态爱好。

 

“你父亲呢？”卡卡西问带土。现在他手上拿着一块瘫软变形的甜点，看起来是几天前的食物，而不远处的厨房内隐约能看见硕大餐桌上放着不少碗盘，很多苍蝇掠过他耳旁向内飞去。显然，那是一顿已经腐败了的丰盛晚餐。

卡卡西似乎明白了什么，转头问带土“你是准备把我也杀掉？”语调轻淡平稳。

他觉得自己并不会死在这里，也不会死在带土手上。

他咬了一口甜点，望着带土与他对视的眼睛，奶油已经有些酸味了，带土眼中慢慢被一团乌蒙的积云遮盖，扬起的嘴角周边还沾着亮晶晶的鼻涕壳。

 

卡卡西确实看见了那个老男人，但是情况并不好。

他被脱下的衬衣缠拖在手腕，另一边袖子缠在床头，他仰躺着身子像被根绳子牵拉着，带土倒是脱的干干净净，正卖力的想将卡卡西从床上顶下去，又像在懊恼他没办法用双手环抱他。卡卡西用一只手爱抚着带土的乳头，随着身体上下窜动，它已经完全突露出皮肤，像深色土地上仅挂着一颗成熟的葡萄那么大，一个男人为什么会有这么色情的乳头，卡卡西不停揉捏它，显然这对带土很适用，在他高潮失控掐住它时，一股炙热精液也顺着他股缝缓缓流出。卡卡西瘫软在床沿，垂吊着的脑袋凝视着前方房门露出的一条黑缝。随后他发现，那里坐着一个人。在带土起身将他推入房间时，卡卡西仍旧没挣脱掉拴着他的衬衣，指头如何也无法像平时那么灵巧。

这样的见面很尴尬。卡卡西如此想着，抬眼看着带土站在男人身后无所谓的模样。他郑重其事向卡卡西引荐着。

卡卡西想他当然知道这是谁，一边试图在自己盘坐的床上，在自己手能触及的有限范围找点什么有用的东西。在带土声音完全消迹一阵子后，他只能继续保持坐在床上的模样，向轮椅上的人挥挥手，再祥装自然的将手摆放在可以遮挡生殖器的前方。然而就算是个傻子也该知道刚才这里发生了什么，他周身被带土啃咬的吻痕与手掌印此刻火辣辣的烧着汗液，在他尴尬舔嘴时甚至还能尝到嘴唇周边咸腥的精液味道。

带土从轮椅后走出蹲在男人身旁，他的状况也不乐观，头发被揉的糟乱滑稽，他将男人盖在腿间的毯子向上拉了拉，毛绒表面即刻留下一线透明的水渍，而在他蹲着时，他的阴茎正慢慢抬起头来，与他一同看着轮椅上的父亲。

老男人很老了，皱纹刻入深凹的颊窝内，他甚至不能说话，喉咙中发出激烈的咕噜声。

他们沉默在这种诡异的谈话中，带土看起来有些得意。他接着介绍起自己。

卡卡西的腰在酸疼中摩挲着床面，后面被操弄红润的洞口在来回磨蹭间开始饥饿。当时带土转头对他说他8岁来到这里，父亲给他取名叫阿飞。

卡卡西一边自行揉着屁股一边看阿飞将脑袋枕上男人的腿。咕噜咕噜的声音不间断从他喉咙中冒出来，现在开始令人觉得难听了。

那张皱脸令他回想起在酒吧看到的老男人，他将手伸入了年轻男孩的裤子里。

他年轻时大概是个技艺高深的扒手，且是个喜好男孩的恋童癖。

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
